


Sexting 101

by madrefiero



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrefiero/pseuds/madrefiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from @OTPBot on Twitter: Your OTP sending each other steamy text messages.  It isn't graphic, but it's a bit more than I was comfortable putting a teen rating on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexting 101

Natasha was relaxing in a hot bath when her phone went off. Normally she’d be tempted to ignore it until she was done, but James had finally agreed keep a mobile phone rather than a landline, and she set a special tone just for him.. He was still nursing emotional wounds from his stint as the Winter Soldier, and she promised him he could contact her day or night if he needed her. She picked up her phone and read the message, giggling when she read it. “Tony’s teaching me to text.” She quickly typed back a reply, clearly amused. “You have to watch Stark. Next thing you know, he’ll be teaching you to sext.” The few exchanges came fast enough she didn’t bother putting her phone down.

J: What’s a sext?

J: Nevermind. Tony just told me.

J: So...what are you wearing?

J: You don’t have to answer that. Tony took my phone and sent it.

J: I punched him.

N: He needs punching sometimes. But for the record, I’m not wearing anything. 

J: What? Why? 

N: I’m taking a bath. 

J: Oh. 

J: Want some company? I’m a dirty, dirty, soldier.

N: Tony again?

J: Yes. I threatened to break J.A.R.V.I.S. if he does that again.

N: It’s ok. I can picture you blushing right now.

J: I’m not blushing. It takes more than a dame in the bath to make me blush.

N: Oooh, is that a challenge, James?

J: No. It’s not, I swear.

N: Challenge accepted.

N: My skin is all pink from the hot water, James. And I’m all soapy.

J: …

N: Blushing yet? 

J: No…

N: Sometimes while I’m in the bath, I like to unwind in other ways too.

N: I let my hands roam all over my soft, soapy, skin. 

N: Over the swell of my breasts, down my belly, past the curve of my hips.

N: Lower.

N: Lower.

James was blushing now, but he wouldn’t tell her. He was afraid she’d stop if he did. He could picture her. Lips parted, eyes closed, hair hanging in damp curls that framed her face just so as her hand slipped beneath the water’s surface. Perfection. He typed out a message and hit “send” before he could chicken out. “If I was there, you wouldn’t have to do it yourself.”

N: Go away, Tony.

J: That wasn’t Tony…

N: Oh.

It started as a joke, but the joke was on her it seemed. Now she was the one blushing. She’d be lying if she said the thought of him here with her didn’t turn her on.

N: Tell me. Tell me what you’d do.

She’d been so caught up in the moment, so distracted that she didn’t hear him open the bathroom door. “Why don’t I show you, my Natalia?”


End file.
